1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial finger nail removers, and in particular to an artificial fingernail remover and brush cleaner.
2. Background of the Invention
Artificial fingernails have become popular in the field of cosmetic enhancement. The artificial fingernails are typically either glued on (generally using brush-applied acrylic cement), or built up using an artificial fingernail form. After the process is complete, the brush used to apply the cement or to create the built-up nail, must be cleaned. Acetone is the most frequently used solvent for this purpose.
Artificial fingernails are generally removed by first protecting the wearer's fingers with a skin protector, and then soaking the wearer's fingertips in acetone. The acetone is a powerful solvent, and dissolves the cement used to hold the artificial fingernails in place.
There are a number of problems associated with the equipment currently used to clean the brushes and soak off artificial fingernails. To start out with, acetone is a powerful solvent, and tends to evaporate quickly. In its gaseous form, acetone may irritate the throat, lungs and eyes of exposed individuals. Over time, contact with acetone can pose a serious health hazard, especially to professionals such as manicurists and beauticians who are exposed to acetone on a daily basis. Acetone may also be used to remove fingernail polish, thus increasing the concentration of ambient acetone.
The most common currently available acetone containers are small jars in which fingers or brushes are soaked. While these jars are in use they remain uncovered, thereby allowing the acetone contained in them to evaporate freely.
Brushes are typically placed in acetone jars bristles down (so as to be immersed the in acetone). This method of brush cleaning not only allows acetone to evaporate into the ambient over extended periods of time, but also tends to deform the bristles due to the weight of the brush pushing down on them.